The reason
by Nenisu
Summary: Su único objetivo ha sido la venganza, hasta que ¿Se enamoro de él? Nació en una aldea que le fue arrebatada. Fue vendida como esclava durante su niñez. Fue tratada como objeto sexual hasta que no lo toleró. ¿Y se enamoró de su agresor? ¿Las cosas podrán salir bien al final de esta pesadilla?


¡Oh, no!

Se cuestionó sobre lo correcto e incorrecto. Sus ojos observaban fuego en todo el lugar, cañones apuntando a su amado pueblo y flechas llenas de fuego en esa misma dirección quemándolo todo. Su cabello inmediatamente se llenó de cenizas, había una sensación incomoda dentro de ella, impotencia, no podía ayudar a nadie, solo podía observar.

—Hemos sido descubiertos—Mencionó las últimas palabras de su padre antes de que la sacará de ese lugar y la llevará a esa montaña, desde donde divisaba todo

"Volveré por tu madre" Le había prometido, pero esa promesa nunca se cumplió.

La gente corría en llamas hacia el lago, se revolcaba, gritaba, muy pronto el humo no la dejaría ver más allá de aquellas cenizas, el olor llegó a sus fosas nasales, y la náusea abundo haciéndola caer de rodillas y vomitar encima de aquellas flores moradas. Lloraba con fuerza y añoraba una explicación.

Recordó el día en que llegaron, apenas tenía tres años, pero lo recuerda perfectamente, su barco por diversas fuerzas sobrenaturales se partió en dos, haciendo que huyeran de aquel agujero que los succionaría, afortunadamente su familia se salvó, llegando a un nuevo lugar con algunos sobrevivientes. Ahí comenzaron de cero, armaron casas, armaron una comunidad, todos se habían empeñado en hacer que funcionara, todos se ayudaban mutuamente, no les faltó nada, ni amistad, ni agua, ni comida, la compañía era grata, era un lugar digno para crecer y morir. Pero no para que alguien más decidiera su muerte.

—Quiero ayudarlos, pero no sé cómo—Susurro, dejándose caer en esa hierba sucia

Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que nada de esto estuviese pasando, cuando abrió los ojos alguien atravesó su mente, haciéndola ver lo que sucedía en el pueblo. Estaban sacando a los niños y matándolos, les encajaban sus largas katanas en la espalda, los sacaban de debajo de la cama, quitándolos de los brazos de sus madres y lanzándolos al fuego.

—Ya basta—Grito

Aquella gente gozaba viendo sufrir a la gente que amaba, cortaban sus cabezas y las ataban a papel bomba para luego aventarlas en las ventanas de la gente y hacer que su casa explotara.

Desde los ojos de su amiga veía toda esta masacre, este sufrimiento y esa impotencia que le generaba no poder hacer algo.

Aquella niña rubia que se contactaba con ella tomó la mano de alguien y salió de ahí, quemando sus pies en las brasas ardientes, desconecto su mente de la de ella. Así que decidió levantarse y buscar un camino hacia dónde dirigirse.

.

.

.

Nuevamente contó los días con la palma de sus manos.

No había comido nada en tres días y sus pequeñas piernas ya no daban para más, no había llegado en ningún lugar, solo esperaba encontrar un lugar bonito para dormir y ya no despertar, no le quedaba nadie, no le quedaba nada, todo lo había perdido y ya no hay vuelta atrás, no entendía porque habían matado a todos, no entendía que daño les había hecho la gente si nunca salían a molestar a otro pueblo, todo se lo conseguían ellos. Es algo que un niño no podría entender nunca, es un sentimiento poco tolerable a esa edad, a la larga se vuelve una carga que no te deja dormir en las noches y no te deja vivir en los días.

Antes de dejarse caer pudo notar un hombre fornido acercarse a ella.

¡Oh, no!

…

La despertó un chorro de agua helada, abrió la boca para tragar agua salada. Su visión estaba borrosa, se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba dentro de un balde y su cuerpo estaba atado incapacitando sus movimientos.

—Ya despertaste

Escucho una voz rasposa, la iban levantando lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza de aquel sujeto.

—Ahora dime todo lo que sepas de tu querido amigo

.

.

.

Algo muy importante que había aprendido er D. Moriría antes que entregar a uno de los suyos, guardaría silencio. Los niños son fieles a sus convicciones y a aquella niña le sobró valentía en esos momentos, no mencionó el nombre de su amigo, ni como lo conoció. Perdió dos dedos y parte de su oreja por ese silencio, después de cuatro días la vendieron a alguien que era conocido por hacer hablar a los animales.

.

.

.

¡Oh no!

Pensó nuevamente.

Aquella tortura le hizo ganar algunas cicatrices más en su vientre y las visiones que le mostraba su amiga le advertían que vendrían cosas peores, pero en cuanto ella se siguiera conectando en su mente significaba que seguían vivos, todo su grupo y que no se traicionaban los unos a los otros.

.

.

.

Aquel sujeto no la había hecho hablar, así que la vendió nuevamente por una botella de sake.

Habían pasado varios meses donde la torturaban, las cicatrices sanaban, pero nuevamente volvían a formarse nuevas, el cabello crecía, pero nuevamente había huecos donde había sido arrancado anteriormente. Sus dientes comenzaban a caerse o a arrancarse, pero por suerte crecerían nuevamente. Recibió la última de sus torturas perdiendo su cabellera a estirones, y fue privada de la luz del día, recibiendo dos comidas a la semana.

Ese fue el precio por no traicionar a su amigo.

.

.

.

Caminó de un lado a otro, observando la pared mohosa. La habían capturado ¡Sí!, la habían encerrado ¡Ok!, la privaban de su libertad, ¡La torturaban! estaba bien, pero la conversación de esa mañana la puso de nervios. Mañana se alinearían los planetas, eso significaba el inicio de una maldición o una bendición, para su desgracia creía que iba a ser el comienzo de la primera.

¡Oh no!

¡Oh no!

¡Oh no!

Se repetía constantemente, recriminándose de sus actos estúpidos, si tan solo hubiese huido todo estaría en otro nivel, en una situación más manejable, ahora estaba encerrada en una torre circular con paredes verdosas llenas de plantas venenosas que impedían su paso al exterior. Pensaba una y otra vez como fue a parar ahí, no se esperaba esta noticia, había entrado en un shock emocional. Sus fantasías le permitían encontrar un refugio temporal, pero como podía refugiarse esta vez, su amiga le había prometido un rescate esa misma noche, pero ella no podía contactarse con ella y decirle que no podría, que su fin estaba escrito en tinta.

Escuchó el cantar de las aves, lo que eso significaba un nuevo amanecer, lo que significaba que sus captores estaban entrando por ella. Se puso de nervios y comenzó a idear un escape, tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Despierta!—Gritaron, haciendo escandalo con las rocas

Si tan solo tuviese un plan concreto, no bastaba solo con salir corriendo, eso no era suficiente. Tenía que asomarse en cada detalle, cada facción de sus captores tenía que identificarlos, tenía que recordarlos. Memorizó sus rostros otro día más, y apretó los dientes cuando la tomaron por los hombros, empujándola, incitándola a salir de la torre. Algo estaría a punto de suceder, algo que no estaba previsto.

Ya no tenía la fuerza para preguntar si la matarían, se había resignado de último momento, sus oídos no la dejaban engañarse, ella había escuchado su sentencia hace apenas unas horas. Tenía ganas de decirles que la dejaran un día más, vivir un poco más, que su muerte pudiese esperar, pero era en vano.

—Los rituales de tu sucia gente dictan que tienes que estar presentable, ¿Sabes para qué?

Preguntaron con esa ruda amabilidad, con sonrisas exageradas y ojos vacíos, como si tuvieran un poco de remordimiento en el alma, como si quisieran compadecerse de ella.

Observó a ambos hombres y luego dirigió su vista al frente y todo de su mente desapareció por unos instantes hasta que fijó la vista en el amanecer, sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la luz, su piel se sentía irritada, llevaba más de 68 días encerrada ahí, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse al último día.

Había una tina amplia de madera frente a ella, hierbas y flores alrededor, sales minerales y pétalos de flores. Ahora lo entendía, no era una broma, era un hecho verídico lo que había escuchado, estaban siguiendo los rituales de su gente para conmemorar el distanciamiento del alma.

—Quítate la ropa—Le ordenaron, así que tras unos segundos de vacilación lo hizo, antes de que ellos colocaran sus sucias manos encima de ella

Sabía que la observaban y no dejarían de hacerlo, y aunque fuese su ultimo baño se sentía tan bien, esperaba que el agua se llevara toda la indignación que cargaba en su corazón, la suciedad y el remordimiento de hacer algo más, la impotencia que sintió al estar dentro de esa asquerosa torre. Hundió su cabeza pensando seriamente en quitarse la vida en ese momento, ahogada, así nadie tendría el poder de decidir su muerte, pero sabría que si duraba más del minuto aquellos sujetos llegarían y la sujetarían aplastándole la cabeza en menos de cinco segundos.

Fueron los cinco minutos más significativos, la empezaron a secar y a vestir, colocaron una corona de flores color lavanda en su cabeza, y un vestido lila que dejaba ver su piel, adornado con perlas y encajes de flores rosas. Avanzaron más de una hora hasta llegar al pueblo, no lloraría esta vez, y así lo hizo, llegó en blanco sin ninguna expresión mientras el pueblo se unía al escándalo y observaban su andar.

Los gritos se escuchaban delante, el crujir de la cuerda en sus cuellos, el hacha clavada en sus extremidades y el clamar del pueblo, celebrando la muerte de traidores y malolientes merodeadores, de hechiceras y personas que pelearon por la causa contraria a las ideas establecidas, de aquella persona que osará cuestionar las indicaciones de los grandes líderes.

Sus ojos verdes solo podían observar una luz, una luz al final del túnel. Ahí estaba, sintiendo su corazón a punto de parar cuando vio la fila de los condenados, avanzaba rápido, sus pies se mancharon de sangre, estiércol y tierra, y el vestido se fue tornando rojo de la parte baja, cada vez que se acercaba a su destino había un ruido que no dejaba de ignorar, su voz dentro de su cabeza.

No te rindas

No lo hagas

No cedas

Ella vendrá por ti

Tienes que vivir

Tienes que vivir

Pero ellos habían ganado, privándole su libertad, su manera de vivir, arrebatándole lo que más amaba, arrebatándole la esperanza de continuar. No puedes continuar si no te aferras a algo, solo estás ahí sin realmente estarlo.

Colocó un pie y las maderas crujieron, sintió un escalofrío desde los pies hasta la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron, como si hubiese despertado. Ella no quería subir, no quería morir.

¡Quiero vivir!

¡Quiero vivir!

Esperaba que Ino se contactara con ella y que viera esta terrible situación para que la sacara de ahí, pero era más cruel ese pensamiento de que su amiga sintiera como se extinguía dentro de su mente.

—¡NO!—Soltó, retrocediendo—¡QUIERO VIVIR! ¡QUIERO VIVIR!

Gritaba desesperada retrocediendo, como si pudiese evitar ese destino fatal.

—¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —Se disculpaba en sollozos no sabiendo porque, ¿Por qué pedía disculpas? ¿Acaso ella había realizado una acción obscena que el cielo no le pudiese perdonar a tal grado de querer su muerte?

Alguien la tomó en brazos mientras peleaba, los mordía, el pueblo gritaba ansioso por ver la muerte de esa chiquilla. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los amarillos de aquella persona, su cuerpo reboto en la tabla mientras él tomaba sus brazos y los encadenaba al igual que sus piernas.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Seré útil lo prometo!

Pero no escuchaba, no entendía razones, no quería negociar. Aquella niña trataba de aferrarse a la vida, un motivo por el cual vivir, pero nadie le daba una esperanza.

Aquel sujeto tomó su herramienta mientras media el tamaño del cuello de aquella chiquilla. Algunos mechones de cabello se enredaban en sus dedos haciendo imposible calcular el tamaño de la cuerda, así que opto por desgarrarle la garganta, tomo el hacha y colocó una mano en la frente, con la otra tomó el hacha del mango y la guio hacia arriba, observó el cuello blanco y dirigió su herramienta hacia ese objetivo. Levanto nuevamente el brazo dispuesto a hacer la misma acción, levanto la vista hacia la gente, y soltó el hacha inmediatamente alejándose de ese pequeño cuerpo, pero le había causado una grieta, el hacha a penas rozo ese frágil cuello.

Sintió que liberaron sus manos de aquellos grilletes y tomó su cuello con ambas manos evitando que chorreara, poniéndose de pie y cayendo de rodillas, apretando con fuerza, llorando de rabia.

 **…**

Observó a la chiquilla sosteniendo su cuello frente a todos, llorando, todos arrojaban maldiciones, le arrojaban piedras y basura, con el fin de que ella retirara sus manos de ahí para que la sangre corriera.

—Cincuenta monedas de oro

—Son más de las que pedí

Lo dejó así sin más, caminando hasta esa chiquilla.

—Elimine los archivos y la historia que tenga sobre ella, nadie la vio, nadie la conoce, nadie sabe su nombre o su apellido, si queda rastro alguno me encargaré de que no quede rastro de su aldea—Amenazó, siguiendo a su jefe, aquel hombre se quedó con el saco de monedas mientras ordenaba la cancelación de aquella masacre

La pequeña niña sentía rabia, la impotencia de no poder arremeter contra el sometimiento de ese pueblo, tantas personas inocentes muriendo en los brazos equivocados, viendo unos ojos llenos de maldad, queriendo ver su muerte, como si eso fuese a cambiar algo significativo en el mundo. Se estaba rindiendo ante esa situación, quería maldecirlos, mostrarles su odio, pero la situación demandaba un descanso, su cuerpo imploraba una cura y su alma caía lentamente en la obscuridad.

Aquel hombre caminó entre toda esa gente, empujando y escuchando lo que decían, las palabras innecesarias, los gritos tontos, la sumisión ante un mandatario inepto, subió ante la vista de todos esos y tomó en los brazos a esa niña, apretando el sangrado y observando como sus ojos llorosos se cerraban.

—Un té de valeriana—Mencionó—Árnica y manzanilla

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Observó a su tío, esté solo dio un sorbo a su té mientras fingía leer pergaminos.

—Doscientos hombres—Mencionó

—Sí. ¿Mencioné que tengo un regalo para ti?

—¿Acaso es un ejército? —Mencionó irónico—¡Mandas a un montón de campesinos con sus rastrillos en la mano pensando que ganaremos! ¡Es una idiotez! ¿Crees que esto es un chiste? ¿Es una broma?

Arrojó la mesa, esta vez su tío alzo la vista

—El problema no son los hombres, más bien el dirigente

—El maldito error no es del herrero, sino de sus herramientas. ¡Sacrifique a cinco de mis hombres más leales para salvar a veinte inútiles!

—Señor…ha llegado aquí—Su tío levanto la mano en señal de que callara y avanzó hacia la salida dejándolo ahí

—Esto no ha terminado—Se quejó, viendo su partida

—Creo que tu tío está más entusiasmado por su nuevo regalo—Musitó aquella serpiente venenosa

—¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

—Está detrás de esa cortina, su nueva adquisición, pagó cincuenta monedas de oro

Una concubina más para aquel "guerrero", esperó a que saliera y entro a ese cuarto obscuro, estaba rodeado de terciopelo y almohadas de pluma de ganso. Olía a incienso de fresa y coco, se quitó las aterradas botas y abrió una esquina de esa cortina, observando la silueta que se encontraba en la esquina.

—Quítate la ropa—Ordenó mientras él se iba desvistiendo

Aquella chiquilla estaba temblando bajó sus cobijas, la había despertado aquella luz y ese ruido, no sabía dónde estaba. Toco la gasa que tenía en el cuello, no podía moverse rápido, aquella silueta estaba avanzando.

—No tengo tiempo, hazlo rápido

Quitó su cuchillo de su cinturón y se dirigió hacia la miedosa, rompiendo su vestimenta a la mitad con la punta del cuchillo. Empezó a devorar sus pechos, succionando sus pezones, dejando marcas rojas por todo el lugar; Aquella niña estaba temblando, nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera, trataba de empujarlo, pero mientras más se resistía mayor dolor le estaba causando aquel hombre.

La volteó y pegó su pecho en su espalda, poniéndola de rodillas, pasando su lengua por sus hombros. Le indicó como colocar sus manos, mientras ella trataba de huir gateando, pero él la atraía hacia su pecho cada vez que intentaba huir. La respiración de ella estaba agitada, tenía miedo, temía nuevamente por su vida, era un sentimiento desgarrador, la ahogaba, la asfixiaba. Cuando menos se lo espero el dejó de jugar con su espalda y la embistió, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor, pero él seguía moviéndose independientemente de lo que ella sintiera, soltando gemidos de placer.

Dejaba los dedos marcados en su trasero, lo palmeaba, le mordía la espalda, él lo estaba disfrutando tanto al contrario de ella, quería que terminara, quería golpearlo, decirle que se alejara, pero su voz no se escuchaba, sus palabras no salían, dudaba de que era mejor, si la muerte o la vida.

—Sasuke—Mencionó—Es mejor si mencionas mi nombre, cariño

Soltó las lágrimas al saber que había un nombre más en su lista, quizá el primero, un nombre sin rostro, y aquellos rostros sin nombre.

Aquel joven estaba por terminar, salió abruptamente e hizo que girara, viniéndose en el rostro de aquella chiquilla, sintiendo que su enojo se esfumaba. Ella tomó las partes rotas de lo que quedaba de su vestido y comenzó a limpiar aquel líquido caliente. Él se agachó a su altura.

—Abre la boca—Le ordenó tomándola de la barbilla, aquella chiquilla obedeció y aquel sujeto metió su lengua dentro de su boca, invitándola a que ella lo hiciera también, mientras más lo empujaba más excitante se ponía

Metió los dedos dentro de su vulva, escuchando los lamentos de ella mientras danzaba con su lengua. Siguió así la siguiente hora, tratando de desquitar su furia con la nueva concubina de su tío, había pagado tanto para nada.

—No me agradezcas—Comentó, dejándola ahí

Sasuke salió con un rostro nuevo y una satisfacción innecesaria pensando que le jodería el día a su tío igual que el jodió sus batallas. "Chiquillo insolente" pensó en las palabras que diría su tío.

—Oh, sigues aquí—Dijo, dándole una mirada insignificante—No puedes esperar ni un poco ¿Verdad? ¡Me culpo a mí por esa impaciencia tuya! —Se quejó, no era la reacción que esperaba—He comprado a esa joven para ti por un precio significativo, mañana se alinean los planetas, será un día conmemorable, digno de elogios ¡Finalmente el guerrero frívolo contraerá matrimonio!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunto él, conteniendo su furia, al parecer el gusto no le duró el tiempo que esperaba

—Creo que quiere decir que esa jovencita que se encuentra dentro será tu esposa a partir de mañana—Sonrió para sus adentros aquella serpiente, Sasuke era fácil de persuadir

—¿Es una broma?

—¿A mi edad? ¿Andar con bromas? ¡Claro! —Dijo con ironía

Ambos comenzaron a burlarse de la cara que había puesto su sobrino.

—Todos sabemos que no perteneces al campo de batalla, es mejor que te establezcas de dónde vienes, sabes cuál es tu destino, ya es tiempo de que le vengas haciendo frente ¿No lo crees?

Se quedó sin palabras, salió de ahí siendo nuevamente la decepción del clan, la vergüenza, la desgracia, era una ignominia esto que le estaban haciendo. ¿Dónde quedaría su honor? ¿Cómo regresaría a casa?

No podría solo regresar y dejar que los Hyuga ganaran esta batalla, él tenía que encontrar a aquella bestia antes que los Hyuga. La muerte de sus hombres no podría ser en vano, tenía que esforzarse más.

Madara entro a la tienda de aquella chiquilla, encendiendo una vela, estaba temblando y llorando en silencio, tratando de unir su ropa y contener la sangre que salía de todos lados.

—Lamento eso—Mencionó—Ven conmigo, ¡Orochi, consigue algo de ropa!

Verificó que no hubiese alguien más en ese lugar y camino delante de la niña, esta no quería salir de aquel refugio.

—Sí te sirve mi palabra, no te causarán daño en este instante, tienes que lavar esas heridas antes de que se infecten

Ella no tenía noción de aquel idioma con el que le hablaban, un acento distinto.

—No puedo entenderte—Le dijo en su idioma natal, tenía la voz ronca y a duras penas emitía sonido capaz de ser percibido

—Oh, así que ese es tu idioma—Trato de darle un poco de tacto a sus palabras—Tienes que salir y limpiar tus heridas

—Prefiero morir aquí mismo antes de seguir siendo usada

—Al parecer tienes determinación, esa determinación no te servirá aquí—Lo dijo mostrándole unos ojos rojos en la obscuridad— Te he comprado y no para que tengas voluntad, así que tienes que obedecer lo que te diga, tu vida no te pertenece ahora

—Me pertenece si puedo seguir luchando

—Bien, si me vences te dejaré ir—Le dijo con burla

Aquella niña soltó su cuello y empezó a correr directo a él, formo un puño emitiendo una leve cantidad de chakra, Madara la tomó y la arrojó con fuerza a la bañera, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella sacara toda el agua. Se dirigió a donde la había lanzado y abrió el grifo para que se fuese llenando nuevamente.

—Nunca tuve hijos o intención de tenerlos—Comenzó a relatar, mientras ella soltaba lágrimas y callaba gemidos—No tenía tiempo para educarlos o enseñarles lo cruel que puede ser el mundo, pero tengo familia que me interesa, y me preocupo por el camino que estos llegan a tomar—Ella observaba como se quitaba los guantes, y comenzaba a quitarle las gasas que le habían puesto

Él verificó que las puntadas estuviesen en buen estado aún, comenzó a utilizar un poco de ninjutsu médico para que la sangre dejara de emanar, vio las marcas que había dejado Sasuke anteriormente.

—Empecé desde muy niño en las batallas, reconozco que cualquiera que nace en estos días se tiene que preparar para vivir en un mundo difícil, perder la inocencia, la alegría, no recuerdo haber emitido esa cosa que le dicen risa…Ni he escuchado a mis camaradas reírse, pero estoy a punto de retirarme y quisiera sentir esa sensación antes de partir, otra de los puntos a los que quiero llegar es que he escuchado a pocas personas reírse, una de ellas es mi sobrino, el bastardo que acaba de visitarte

—Entiendo a qué punto va la situación así que me niego a aceptarlo

—Una niña como tú no tiene capacidad de elección

—Tengo derecho a decidir—Dijo con rabia

Madara limpiaba con delicadeza las heridas de aquella niña, la cara sucia, las infecciones.

—Peculiar educación has recibido, los derechos han dejado de existir desde hace tiempo

—No de donde yo vengo

—De donde tu vienes ya no existe ¿O sí? Lo que significa que estás aquí, un lugar que si existe, antes de traerte me pareció escuchar el sonido de tu muerte, pero la detuve, pedías perdón por crímenes que no cometiste, y te diste cuenta de eso, ni los mismos dioses quieren tu perdón ni tu salvación, vi la rabia que yace dentro de ti, así que quiero proponerte un trato, yo te daré un entrenamiento para que hagas sufrir a aquellas personas que te dieron tu sufrimiento y soledad, a cambio de que hagas reír a mi estúpido sobrino nuevamente

—No quiero estar cerca de él

—Pero supongo que puedes apreciar tu vida en estos instantes—Le dijo Orochimaru—Pagamos mucho por tu insignificante forma de existencia, lo menos que debes hacer es obedecer, aún estamos a tiempo de devolverte a tu condena si tanto anhelas, inclusive no nos importaría mancharnos las manos

Aquella niña destrozada pensó que no se encontraba en condiciones emocionales para discutir, había dos opciones o entregarte a la muerte segura o firmar un pacto con la muerte, eso la pospondría, además de que le darían armas.

—Aquel chiquillo tiene un reino el cual está evitando, solo piénsalo, tendrías un poder que nunca imaginaste, alejada de las sucias batallas y el fullero mundo, lo único que tendrías que hacer es brindarle un hijo, supongo que pronto estarás en edad—Intento decirlo con tacto

—Olvídate de esos deseos que tiene ese viejo, podrías conseguir la venganza que tanto quieres, contra las personas que arremeten contra los pueblos como el tuyo, no es el primero, ni será el último, asesinando a personas que no tienen por qué morir, niños inocentes que tienen que ir a pelear, alejados de sus familias para servir a otros y matar a sus propios colegas, el mundo puede volverse tan cruel si no se le domina con mano firme, podrás cortar su cuello con tu propia espada

Así que la alineación de los planetas tendría nuevos planes para ella. Cerraba los ojos y aún podía oler esa carne en putrefacción, los cuerpos de las personas que intentaron defenderla arrojados al fuego para que se consumieran al igual que sus viviendas, y alguien lanzando fuego de su boca desde los extremos, esas imágenes no se borrarían con facilidad de su mente, y ella no las olvidaría, tampoco se quedaría esperando un milagro del cielo.

—Está bien—Mencionó dolorosa, estaba renunciando a una de sus vidas, a una etapa de ella, a su ser. Transformada en objeto y convertida en mercancía, su nueva vida le deparaba nuevos retos.


End file.
